


punk/pastel flower shop/tattoo parlor wamien au

by AmazingElie



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Punk, Punk/Pastel, nonbinary wes johnson, pastel, pastel wes johnson, punk damien haas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingElie/pseuds/AmazingElie
Summary: an au i am actually working on, for real. i promise. i'll come up with a title eventually, i swear.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Wesley Johnson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1-Damien

**Author's Note:**

> pov changes back and forth for each chapter

“Come on Damien, you have to go over there eventually!” Mari was annoyingly right.

“Fiiiiine! I’ll go next door and introduce myself!”

I trudged to the only shop next to what was soon to be my--our tattoo parlor.

It seemed pretty nice. Pastel pink exterior with giant shop windows displaying what seemed to be thousands of flowers on the inside.

I took a deep breath before opening the door.

The smell of the flowers was surprisingly not overpowering. I could see someone, presumably the owner, engrossed in some flowers. I couldn’t help but be entranced by them. Their long, slightly fluffy silver hair spilled over their surprisingly broad and muscular shoulders, leading my eyes down their back and to their- 

I shook myself out of my trance and worked up my courage to say a questioning “Hello?”

“Oh! Um, hello!” He(?) said, slightly startled. “Sorry, I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long.” she(?) said, standing up.

“Oh… um... it’s fine, I, uh, just got here.” I couldn’t help but stutter. Now that they were standing up, I could look up and see how their hair highlighted their kind, intuitive eyes, high cheekbones, angular nose, thin but plump lips, angular jawline, aaaand I was staring again. “Uh, anyway, I’m the owner--co-owner of the place next door and my coworker wouldn’t let me weasel out of a chance to meet new people.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it I have to be forced to get out and socialize too!” they paused for a moment, before probably realizing they hadn’t introduced themself. “Oh! I’m Wes by the way!” they exclaimed, extending their hand.

I shook their hand and said, “Hi, Wes-by-the-way, I’m Damien, he/him.” I added he/him in the hopes that they might let me know their pronouns.

“Oh, um, my pronouns are they/them, but subject to change.” I noticed a slight blush and a hint of a smile on their face.

“Alright, that shouldn’t be too hard to remember.”

We stood in awkward, blushing silence for what felt like ages before they spoke up.

“Well, I better get back to work, these flowers can't take care of themselves.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I guess I should help Mari unpack the rest of our stuff. Uh, feel free to come by whenever.”

“Um… yeah… same here…”

“Okay… uh… bye…”

“Bye…”


	2. Chapter 2-Wes

“So… who was that?”

I turned around to see Joven peeking out from the back room.

“We both know you were eavesdropping on the entire thing with Boze.”

“Hey, I can’t help my hyperactive hearing!” Boze yelled from behind Joven.

I sighed. Boze was always here despite her not working here or liking flowers.

“Was he cute?” Joven piped up.

“Shut uuuuup!”

“He was!”

“You’re walking a thin line, Bozeman!”

“You know I'm right.”

“Perhaps.”

“Okay, loverboi, that’s enough work for you togay.”

“Joen, I'm literally the only one who actually works here.”

“Don’t worry about it, Boze and I will cover for you”

“Speak for yourself, Ovenshire!”

“You owe me one, and we all know that Wes won’t be able to focus if he’s in lovey-dovey lalaland.”

They were both right. I could already tell I'd be dreaming about amber eyes, fluffy hair, and tattooed arms holding me tight.

“Okay, I’ll go, but this is the only time!”

I figured if I was leaving so soon, I might as well stop by a certain shop next door and give a certain breathtaking man a bouquet to give his shop something to remember me by. 

I picked out some flowers that reminded me of him, some that I knew he would like, and some I knew would go with the vibe of his shop.

I grabbed a vase and the black, blue, and purple bouquet after changing out of my work clothes and headed next door.

“Hi! Sorry, we’re not quite open for business quite yet!” a purple-haired woman towards the front of the parlor called out.

“Oh! Uh, sorry, I’m the florist from next door. I got off work early today and I thought I should bring something over.”

“Oh! Thank you! I don’t think we have any vases though.”

“Already thought of that!” I said, holding up the vase with a flourish.

“Hey, Mari, where are we putting the- oh hi Wes!” Damien walked out, now in a virtually sheer tank top and dripping with sweat, surprised to see me.

“hi,” I squeaked, handing Mari the bouquet and vase.

“I’ll go put these in water while you two talk.”


	3. Chapter 3-Damien

“They are really cute” Mari whispered, quickly darting away before I could react.  
I put my hands behind my head, dragging my damp tank top up in the process, and tried to regain my breathing from doing so much lifting. But I could practically feel their eyes tracing over my arms, chest, and tum. Normally that would make me uncomfortable, but somehow I was comfortable with them checking me out. After all, I was definitely doing the same thing earlier. They blushed, locking eyes with me as I felt my face bloom with heat as well.  
“I, uh got off early and figured I might as well come by and drop off a welcome bouquet.” They nervously rubbed the back of their neck and tapped the toe of one of their pastel pink Chucks against the floor.  
“Oh uh thanks.” I couldn’t keep myself from letting my eyes trail down to their exposed, toned midriff. Curse you, whoever invented crop tops.  
“My eyes are up here, pretty boy.”  
“Gbfndhsgsbs”  
“Wow I didn’t know you could pronounce keysmash irl,” they smirked.  
“Gbsngf”  
They leaned on a countertop, suave as ever, and asked, “So, while I’m here, is there anything you need help with?”  
“Uhhhh… I mean yeah. Only if you want to. No pressure. Seriously.”  
“Do you… need help unpacking those boxes over there?”  
“Um, actually, yeah.”  
As they practically bounced over to help unpack, I again couldn’t help myself from being entranced with them.  
“C’mon I’m not gonna unpack these all by myself!”  
They stopped and studied me for a minute before plopping on the floor, sitting criss-cross applesauce.  
“Sit.” They said, patting a place on the floor in front of them.  
I sat down stiffly and they gently took both my hands.  
They sighed. “I usually have this effect on people. Not that I’m, like, upset about it, it just sometimes makes things awkward between me and other people. Not that I’m saying that this is awkward or that I mind. I’m just trying to say… I’m cool with it and you kinda have that effect on me too. Anyways, uh, these boxes aren’t gonna unpack themselves.”  
They started to get up, but I grabbed their hands. “Wait. Uh… do you wanna get dinner sometime?”  
They grinned from ear to ear, the corners of their eyes gently crinkling. “That would be nice, yeah.”   
We stared into each other’s eyes for an eternity that was far too short, but I had to interrupt it. “We should probably get to work before Mari yells at us for slacking off.”  
“Good point, she seems like the kind you don’t wanna piss off,” they said, offering me their hand.  
“You have no idea,” I chuckled, standing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: wes repeated the phrase "curse you, whoever invented crop tops" on stream and thought it was funny back when I was still writing this chapter. that was in march... I'm working on chap 4 rn, where they go on the date.


End file.
